Ballas Gang (Los Angeles)
The Ballers's Gang '''real name of gang is (also known as '''Ballas) are a predominantly African-American Los Angeles street gang whose hometown is Glen Park and Jefferson. Since their foundation in 1972, they have dealt with cocaine and ecstasy, and are in control of most of Los Angeles' drug trafficking operations, bringing them into alliances with the Vagos and Rifa, while they rely on the Russian Mafia for guns. They are mortal enemies with the Grove Street Families. History The Ballas where two separate gangs prior to 1972, they began as rollin heights brother(1969) Robert “madd Dogg” Nelson & Glen park boys(1971) Stanley” sherm” Davis these two neighorhoods where Always friendly towards each other In 1971 Orange Grove families began to invade Jefferson high school which was RHB & GPB home school in great numbers outnumbered the two gangs join and became one in 1972 know as the Ballas, Rollin heights boys became the Rollin Heights Ballas & Glen park boys became the Kilo Trays Ballas not soon after in great numbers dealing cocaine and made more money, expanding their base into the turf of the Vagos and Grove Street Families. The Vagos soon became their allies and the Ballas became the most-powerful street gang in L.A., along with the Bloods and Crips. gangsters, 2013]]The Ballas gang underwent heavy changes in the 1980s, with madd Dogg and sherm dead by Orange Grove Families upcoming gang members The Johnson boys, a Ballas OG Kane,(Kilo Tray) Started Front Yard Ballas in idlewood(under Grove st control at the time) with help of Little weasel unbeknowst to the GSF at the time infiltrated Grove street infulence of Idlewood and turn it ballas country. Kane allied with the Temple Drive Families and Seville Boulevard Families, two rogue sets of The Families, against the Grove Street Families. Kane was killed in a shooting at the funeral of Little Weasel in 1992 by GSF OG Carl Johnson, weakening the organization. The Ballas were also weakened when the Grove Street drug dealer Big Smoke, who was a big-time associate of the Ballas and the other gangs of the area, was killed later that year. However, the Ballas were on the warpath in the later 1990s and early 2000s, and they were able to take control of Grove Street and end the set. In the aftermath of this gang war, the Ballas succeeded in making a fragile peace with The Families. The Ballas branched out and established a partnership with gangs of rednecks in northern Blaine County, and they created a marijuana front at the Paleto Forest sawmill. Chamberlain Gangster Families OG Stretch made an alliance with the Ballas while serving time in prison, and brought the gangs close together. However, two small-time associates of the GSF (Franklin Clinton and Lamar Davis) attempted to make money by kidnapping the Ballas OG D, but were forced to release him after the LAPD were alerted to his kidnapping via phone tapping. This caused controversy between the two gangs, and a Ballas ambush on a drug deal at Rogers Scrapyard failed, leaving D and many others dead. Later in 2013, Stretch was assassinated while playing basketball with some Ballas by Franklin Clinton's friend Michael De Santa, who had saved Lamar from the Ballas' grip at a sawmill in Paleto Forest. The Ballas lost their links to The Families, and peace was temporarily restored. Sets tag]] *Rollin' Heights Ballas *Temple Drive Ballas *Front Yard Ballas *Kilo Tray Ballas *Grove Street Ballas *Skidrow Ballas *Hillcrest Ballas *Davis Avenue Ballas *Brough Avenue Ballas *Covenant Avenue Ballas *Seville Boulevard Ballas Category:Gangs Category:African gangs Category:Families